


alien

by The_inconsequential



Series: humans are space orcs/i'm going to put random things here [4]
Category: humans are space orcs - Fandom
Genre: Hunter becomes the hunted, Other, Stalker, capture human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25007545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_inconsequential/pseuds/The_inconsequential
Summary: a human is captured and tested on, but escapes into the woodwork and exacts his revenge.
Series: humans are space orcs/i'm going to put random things here [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1240130
Comments: 7
Kudos: 96
Collections: Humans Are Space Orcs





	alien

**Author's Note:**

> this came to me at the hour of 1 AM and i thought i needed to get it down. its not very detailed but i think it gets the idea across. 
> 
> if you, for some reason liked this then please consider leaving a Kudos on this work and a comment telling me what about it you liked.
> 
> thanks for reading :)

When we captured one of the humans, we didn’t think it would be too much trouble, yes, they had strong muscles and bones, but they had nerves like the rest of us and that meant that they could be subdued like everyone else. It made the testing easy enough but even with the advanced painkillers it was evident it was in pain when it tried to fight back a number of its teeth had been broken.

The problem wasn’t getting them on the ship, it was keeping it in the cell as we took it back to the research base in the next system over. It started with them picking at the paneling in the walls and trying to get their fingers into some of the devices. We should have taken this as a warning but we didn’t think anything would come from it.

Then at the beginning of the second week he began to visually inspect the guards as they delivered his meals to him, I remember some of them telling me that the stare was unnerving and made them uncomfortable, I now know what they meant…

At the end of the second weak he was being brought to one of the interrogation rooms when he attacked one the surrounding guards, overpowering the first one and then using his weapon to injure the rest before running off into the bowels of the ship. A patrol of guards heard the commotion and running to the scene but by the time they got there he was already beginning to disappear. The cameras tracked him into the engineering department before they lost track of the creature.

We searched for days trying to find him but every time someone would get a passing glance he was run and disappear back into the pipes and cables of the maintenance tunnels hidden until someone else would catch sight of him.

We know the human has been keeping fed because he found the kitchen and has been taking food from the stores, originally we had them guarded but after most of them turned up dead we thought it best to set up cameras and leave him to his scavenging.

That doesn’t sound very scary you say. Well it wasn’t until a couple of days ago. I was awoken violently but security alarms sounding and the red lights flashing overhead. As we were ordered to, we converged on the bridge, only to find most of the night watch had been murdered and the only survivor was the one to sounded the alarm. I can still see the fear frozen on the faces of those I once called my friends.

For the next few nights we were scared to sleep at night out of fear of what he might do while we slept, more guards paroled the ship at night and all the cameras were to remain on. Nothing has happened by now and the fear has started to die down. If the fear is dying down then why are you writing this? Because while it might be dying down, I’m still scared and fear for my life, I needed to write this in case the worst happens.

\---

It has been one week since I last wrote in this note, since then a number of important crew members have turned up dead: the chief engineer, the head security guard, the first mate, the second mate and the navigations officer. They were all killed in the same way, a sharp object across the throat hand marks over their mouths to muffle their screaming. Not just that but they all had notes written on nearby walls with their blood, some of them were threats and some of them were instructions. Either way, it hasn’t helped the situation.

Note: parts were taken from the chief mechanics office.

\---

From then on, one by one more and more of us turned up dead, more and more messages drawn on the wall in their blood slowly, day by day we were whittled down to a handful. Most of the crew has been closed off and we haven’t moved in over a week. We can’t sleep and we only eat if we all go at the same time in fear of another one of us going missing.

This…has taken its toll on us all, the sleepless night has made our work sloppy and all we can do now is try to survive until either it gets tired of this game or we can make an escape. Until then all I can hope to do is avoid this monster.

\---

Another two days has passed, this morning we were heading to the hanger to ensure that the shuttles hadn’t been tampered with only to find all the bodies of the previously murdered in a bloody, tangled pile on the floor in the open. Nearby a box making a beeping sound, if it wasn’t for that idiot poking where he didn’t need to be we might have lived to be free another day, but as I write this I am in captivity on a human vessel and have been ordered write this is something to be sent back to my home world, but back to the story.

He was poking where he shouldn’t have been and released an electric charge that knocked us all to ground and eventually out of consciousness. When we awoke, we were tied together with something I couldn’t recognise when I sound realised out of the corner of my eyes was cabling that had been pulled of the wall.

The human sat opposite us with a bruised face from where he had been struck by the guards. From where I was sat I could make out a number of cuts on the humans fingers from where he had been prying away at paneling and wiring, he smiled at us, obviously proud of his hunting but instead of the white we thought we should have seen we saw red blood dripping from the cracks and jagged edges of the broken teeth. We sat for some time before out of the hanger window we saw it. A black monolith floating through space, pulling up to the side of our ship

Jagged lines, broken up by straight unending bends in the dull metal hull, that was the last thing I saw before I lost consciousness again. I woke up in a cell with a note stuck to the door telling me to finish this note.

If you find the ship adrift in space, this is what happened, the hunters became the hunted, the predator the prey and the human, the stuff of nightmares.


End file.
